


The Demi-Wizards

by Forever_22



Series: PJO Hogwarts days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_22/pseuds/Forever_22
Summary: Demigods. At Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

"Percy! Wake up!" Grover Underwood chirped, pointing at the window. Percy sighed, the sound of the train rattling over the tracks relaxing him. "Should we put our robes on yet? Oh, wait, im already wearing them! When did I put them on?" 

"The first time we saw a castle..." Percy sighed, glancing at the door of the train compartment. The little cart with the snacks hadn't even come by yet. "You're too excited, man. This will probably just be like Drumstrang. Uptight and soldier like. You liked that place less than I did." 

Grover crinkle his nose. "I hope not... I can hear the other kids though, they keep saying that it's a lot of fun! I hope so! I don't want to get kicked from another magic school. Not like we can go back to Ilvermony." 

Percy laughed, "True, true. I'm just glad my mom didn't flip out."

"Same. Let's try not to get kicked from Hogwarts. Drumstrang was bad, Ilvermony was stiff. Let's hope this place is fun. I hear they do Quidditch here..." Percy smirked. 

"Hope so." He glanced up at where luggage went. He had his broomstick up there, resting comfortably on a black and red set of robes. Percy closed his eyes again, but before he could get any peace, a girl entered. Blonde hair, storm grey eyes. She sat beside Percy, and he raised an eyebrow. "You get transferred too?"

 "Only because of you, Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled. 

"I missed you too, Wise Girl." Annabeth smiled back softly.

"Don't start sweet talking me, boy. I had it good back at Ilvermony. Plus, I was transferred two years ago, remember?" Percy frowned. He'd forgotten that. For a whole year, he'd been kidnapped by Kronos and a mysterious silent partner, the bad guy wizards who wanted him dead. Kronos had tortured him for countless days, and the silent guy had kept the death threats on Percys head active. 

He refused to tell his mother that that was part of the reason he was kicked from Drumstrang. She didn't know he'd been kidnapped. He'd fought his way out, tooth and nail, relentlessly. 

"Percy? You okay, man?" Grocers voice jerked Percy from his thoughts. His friends were staring at him. He nodded.

"I'm fine." Annabeth looked doubting.

"I heard about what happened, with Kronos..." Percy shrugged. "Everyone was talking about it last year..." 

"Annabeth, I'm okay. I promise. Kronos is in Azkaban, he can't hurt me again." She frowned, and shocked him, by hugging him. 

"I know. But you're still my friend." Perry's eyes went wide, and he stared at Grover for help, but he just laughed to himself at Percys nervousness. He was horrible when it came to girls, especially when they got emotional. 

"And you're mine, but you don't have to worry about me, Wise Girl. I swear." Percy gently pulled Annabeth away, and she sighed.

"Fine, but put on your robes. Transfers go with Tyson. He's the tall guy, one eye, can't miss him." They gave her dull looks. "That means you." 

"He's got one eye?" Grover snickered.

"Magic accident, with Poseidon." Percy winced and sighed. Poseidon was his dad. "Don't worry, Percy, he doesn't know. I don't think."

"And if he does know?"

"Well, see ya in Hades' realm." 

Percys eyes widened as she stood to leave. The three had a habit of referring to places as realms. Hell was Hades' realm, the Sea was Poseidons realm, the Sky was Zues' realm, and the Earth was Gaea's realm. Fire, water, air earth. It had been Annabeths idea, since she was the braniac of the three. 

"Bye guys!" She waved as she left.

"She was joking, right Grover? I'm not gonna get killed by a one eyed guy named Tyson, am i?" Grover snickered, and Percy punched him.

Grover laughed more as Percy grabbed his robes from under his broomstick. He pulled them on over his clothes. They were too big. "Ugh..." 

"I thought they were specially fitted?" Grover snickered

"Nope." He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, before straightening out his robes. "Wonder which house we'll be in?"

***

When the train stopped, Percy and Grover scrambled to get out first. Luckily, the tall one eyed guy named Tyson was right outside. He had brown hair, and a brown eye, the other one with an eyepatch over it. It seemed odd. He had such a young face, yet the eye patch seemed to be a failed attempt to look piratey. 

Percy and Grover moved towards him. He had a huge sign with 'Transfers here' written in very sloppy, big letters. He saw them, and he smiled. "Grover and Percy?" 

They nodded, Percy more hesitant than Grover. "Percy Jackson?" Percys eyes widened...  _Please. Please. Please..._  

"You're dad is so cool!" Percy looked confused.

From somewhere behind him, he heard Annabeth laughing, and he scowled. She did it again... he was the prankster, not her, and yet she still got him every day. Grover laughed, and Percy punched him in the shoulder. 

"Come on, we have to get you sorted!" Tyson turned, and started skipping down the path. Percy and Grover followed as Tyson relayed 3 rules, repeatedly.

1.) No going in the forbidden forest.

2.) No wandering the halls after dinner.

3.) Don't get eaten.

Percy especially agreed with the last rule.

***

"Gryffindoor!" The talking hat thing exclaimed before it even settled fully on Grovers head. He seemed to collapse with relief. The professor, Professor Athena, had given them a rough description of the four houses. They both agreed on wanting to be in Gryffindoor. 

Grover hopped over to where three other transfers sat, not paying attention to anything but each other. Percy stepped towards the Professor, and she settled the hat on his head. It sprang to life, and spoke in his head. 

 _Little Perceus Jackson. Where to put you? Slytherin?_ Percy flinched.  _No? How about Ravenclaw? No, I guess not... You're not as bright as the blonde girl on your mind. Hufflepuff is much to nice for you... So how about..._ "Gryffindoor!" The hat yelled, and Percy got such a strong headache, he almost collapsed.

Grover cheered. "Lots of Gryffindoors this year... Too bad there weren't any Ravenclaws." The professor chimed. Why she did, was odd. She said she was head of the Gryffindoor house...

"You didn't have to yell..." Percy grumbled at the hat, but it had already lost facial features. It was just an old, leather, hat now. He huffed. At least he was in Gryffindoor with his best friends. Even if he felt like his brain would implode. 

He walked over to Grover, and the three others. Piper, Leo, and Jason. Percy didn't know them, but apparently they'd come from Ilvermony too. Leo had wiry brown hair and ecstatic blue eyes, and he couldn't seem to keep still. Percy knew ADHD, and Leo might as well have had a double shot of espresso to add on to it. Piper had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and the kind of charm that made you want to melt. Jason was blonde, not blonde like Annabeth, but blonde, as well as  _way_ too blue eyes.

He was the only one who seemed truly affected by Pipers natural charm. 

 "Miss Athena?" Tysons friendly voice called. "This is Nico, Hazel, and Frank. They got lost." 

Athena smiled kindly, which was more than Percy could say for what he'd received. She'd glared at him. Hazel, the girl, had dark skin, and bouncy brown hair. "I already know which house I'm in, Professor, I just got left behind and couldn't find anyone except Tyson." 

Athena nodded, and proceeded to put the Sorting Hat on Frank and Nico's heads. Frank was declared as a Hufflepuff, and Nico was a Slytherin. Frank had black hair, and an almost baby-like face. Nico was all dark hair and very pale skin. He was what muggles would call a goth.

Percy glanced at Grover, who was inspecting something Leo had apparently built in the past two minutes. Hmm... Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad...

***

He was wrong.

Maybe if he'd gone into the Great Hall sooner, or a little later, he wouldn't have gotten slammed square in the face with a chicken leg. Sadly, he got slammed square in the face with a greasy chicken leg.

He crinkle his nose, but didn't stumble backwards. Grover stared in shock at Percy, and the other transfers behind him seemed to be fighting laughs, 

"Oh, my gods, Octavian! You hit Percy!" Annabeth shouted. The name 'Percy' silenced the rest of the Great Hall as Annabeth ran towards him. "Are you okay!?"

He said nothing, but nodded. Everyone stared, then slowly turned to stare at the culprit. A blonde from the table with people wearing green and black had wide eyes. "He did it!" A kid yelled, and the blonde was swept from the room by Professor Athena. 

Grover snickered as Annabeth wordlessly led Percy and the other Gryffindoors to the Gryffindoor table. When they sat, the talking started up again. Annabeth hugged Percy, and for the second time that day, Percy was stunned.

Okay, he'd gotten kidnapped! That didn't mean she had to hug him, right!? 

Talking shushed again as Professor Athena returned, robes swishing around her ankles. Annabeth quietlybnamed the professors.

Minerva Athena was the Transfiguration teacher. Jupiter Zues, a man with white hair and bright blue eyes, was the headmaster. Luke Castellan was the DADA teacher... Annabeth said DADA meant Defence Against Dark Arts. The other professors blurred together. Helios Apollo, Charms. Chiron, Potions. Tyson, Care of Magical Creatures. 

Percy sighed, shaking his head, "Too many names, Wise Girl." His head still hurt from the Sorting Hat. 

"Sorry, but hey, at least you're Gryffindoor!" 

Grover nodded, "Yeah, you should've heard the hat though. It flat out said he wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw, unlike the blonde girl on his mind." He said, and Percy blushed, forcing himself to keep chewing on a chicken leg. Not the one that hit Percy, thankfully.

"Blonde girl? What blonde girl?" She narrowed her eyes at Percy, and he coughed. Did she not know that she was the only blonde girl he knew? "Percy...!?" 

"Hey, you tricked me! Okay? I was thinking about how you tricked me about Tyson! The guys a teddy bear! You said he might send me to see Hades!" Annabeth grinned slyly. "You're a b-" 

"No curse words, Johnson!" Professor Bacchus, or Dionysus, one of the two names, said, walking past him. Percy rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct him. 

"You're a witch." He huffed. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek playfully, "You know it!" 

Percy looked away, blushing slightly, again. Annabeth grinned, before yawning. She leaned her head on Percys shoulder, and he put his arm around her, a little awkwardly. He glanced up at the headmaster table. He got a nasty glare from Professor Castellan and unconsciously tightened his arm around Annabeths shoulders productively. The blonde headmaster was highly unnerving...

***

Annabeth had all but fallen asleep on Percy. Despite having been there two years before him and Grover, she had to be lead to the common room by Percy. She was exhausted, and the moving staircases didn't help. Luckily, when they got to the common room, Hazel offered to take her to the girls dormitory. Percy was glad Annabeth managed to meet a friend when she was at Hogwarts without him and Grover.

On their first, and only, year in Ilvermony, she'd admitted to Percy in a fit of tears that the only people who took her seriously was Percy, Grover, and a girl named Thalia. Thalia was killed that year in a car accident. Then they'd been shipped off to Europe. Annabeth had called Percy in a panic when she'd learned she was going to a different school than them. He'd felt horribly guilty about leaving her alone, but she'd managed to make friends with a lot of people...

Watching Hazel help Annabeth up the stairs gave him a pang of guilt. He'd promised he'd help her after she'd admitted her lack of good friends, and now, because of a stupid 'no-boys-allowed' charm, he wasnt able to help her. 

Grover barely managed to get him to go to the boys dormitory, where Leo and Jason had vanished. Leo lay on a random bed, wand in hand, robes open, revealing a greased shirt, ripped blue jeans, and a tool belt. He held up his wand, drawing in the air with a trail of fire. 

He'd met a girl at the Gryffindoor table. Calypso. Leo claimed, loudly, that he wasn't doing anything, but Percy knew the spell he was using. He was sending the Ravenclaw girl messages. Percy did it all the time during his captivity with Kronos. He sent a thousand, maybe a million, messages to Annabeth. He told her he was happy and okay, but he'd lied. He wouldn't tell her he was gonna die any day now. He wouldn't tell her that any day could have been his last.

He refused to do that to her. 

Jason sat on his bed, reading, glasses on, robes off. His space was really neat. Grover, upon opening his chest, turned his space into a death trap that Percy had to trudge through to get to his chest and bed. He opened his chest, taking off his robes. Stuffy.

That's all he had to call them. They were highly uncomfortable. "I'm going to bed." Percy murdered to Grover, then drew his wand, tracing a few words in the air.

'Goodnight, Annabeth. ~Seaweed Brain' 

They hung there for a minute, slowly fading into smoke... He wondered if she'd reply. After a couple minutes of waiting, Percy laid down. Before he closed his eyes, he saw her response, and smiled, before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning wasn't as good as Percy would have hoped. 

  1. He was late to breakfast.
  2. He got a pancake to the face.
  3. He got a Howler from his step father. 



Percy and Grover ran into the Great Hall, and...  _SLAM!_  

Pancake to the face. 

He groaned, pulling it away. Annabeth screeched at the Slytherin kid again, and the blonde was dragged from the Great Hall. Again. Percy sat next to Annabeth. His hair was a wreck, his eyes were wild, his robes askew. He had syrup on his face. "I hope to god I don't get hit by projectile food every time I come in this room..."

Annabeth smiled, wiping the syrup off his face with a rag she'd procured from the end of her wand, and dampened with water from a cup. He sighed, "Thanks."

"Yup. Just try not to get mail on day one through ever. Knowing Gabe, it'll be a howler." Percy sighed and smiled softly at her. When she finished cleaning the syrup off him, she made the rag vanish, and they turned to their plates. Everyone stared at them, but Percy ignored it. He was used to stares like the ones he was getting. 

When the mail came, Percy hid as a letter dropped on his thankfully empty plate. "Annabeth! It is a howler!" He yelped, and she brought out her wand again.

With a flick of her wrist, the letter, envelope and all, became a plume of red smoke. What was left were words written on paper. "Thanks..." Percy relaxed. Eve ry one laughed, but they didn't understand. Gabe was abusive, he was cruel, and he cared so little about Percy and Percy's mom, he might as well have divorced Sally Jackson already. He was a total dead beat.

Relaxing was not in his mind set, so when the howler exploded into speech, the only one who didn't jump, was Percy himself. He didn't react.

_"YOU STUPID KID! YOU GOT EXPELLED!? AGAIN!? I HOPE YOU ROT IN YOUR NEW SCHOOL! I HOPE YOU DON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE IF YOU GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN, YOU WORTHLESS KID!"_  

Percy rolled his eyes before standing up and walking out of the Great Hall. He was used to it.

***

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth called, both her and Grover catching up with him.

"It wasn't done, man. There was a  _lot_ of cursing involved." Grover sighed. Percy shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing that doesn't happen on a daily basis." He promised, sinking to the floor. He runs his hands through his hair, messing it up more. They sat on either side of him. No words were spoken. None were needed.

For all Percy knew, the howler was still screaming. He leaned his head on Annabeths and she sighed. At this rate, they'd be late to classes, but Percy didn't care.

He'd lied to Grover on the train. His robes were specially fitted, but he'd lost so much weight during his year in Kronos' capture, that they might as well have been hand me downs. Percy closed his eyes, sinking into the memories of the past year, tuning out Annabeth and Grovers voices as they spoke to each other. 

 

_"Do you think your dad will care? Old Poseidon? Wouldn't that be fun?" Kronos said, and Percy glared viciously. He had a gag in his mouth, and his wrists were tied to the chair. His ankles were chained, and he wished he had his wand._

_After his escape attempt the night before, Kronos promised Percys dying day would end with the killing curse. He wished he had his wand... he wished he could tell annabeth everything that he hadn't told her for the past 10 months. He wished he could tell her goodbye before his day ended. But he never could. He never would._

_His wand was broken. His hope shattered. His legs shackled. There was no way he'd survive, even if Poseidon broke down the door. Kronos knew that. He knew where to poke, and prod to make Percy miserable. He was stepping into hot water now. A place he hadn't ventured in the torture pool..._

_"Too bad you'll never get to tell the blonde girl how you feel." Percy stiffened. Kronos grinned in satisfaction, mistaking the stiffness for pain. "Too bad she'll never get to see you again. You were her only friend after all. The only guy who loved her."_

_Percy growled, feeling rage bubble to a boil in his chest. His fingernails dug into the wood arm of the chair he was bound too, and his teeth ground together, slowly shredding the cloth silencing him._

_"Maybe I'll go get her before the curse comes. She can watch you die, and then she can become my partners toy."_

_The cloth ripped enough to fall from his mouth, and fall it did. He opened his mouth and the rag dropped into his lap, torn into two pieces. Kronos didn't notice. "If only you could save her, warn her, maybe, but your wands broken now... And so is your face!"_

_Kronos jerked, elbow heading straight for Percy's nose. Percy moved so fast, he dislocated his shoulder. The rag around his wrist tore apart, and Percy grabbed Kronos' arm. Kronos looked shocked, for a split second, then his own fury made him punch Percy in the face as hard as he could._

_Percy couldn't stop it that time. His other arm was broken, and now he had a dislocated shoulder. Kronos retired him up, but didn't gag him. Percy didn't care. Maybe if he infuriated Kronos enough, he'd kill Percy already and forget about Annabeth. Maybe he could do one last good thing for her, and save her from the man who wanted him dead._

_Kronos raised his wand, pointed at Percy's head, and Percy stared him dead in the eyes defiantly. He wasn't going to die with Kronos thinking he won. Not then. Not ever._

_"CRUCIO!" Kronos yelled, and Percy gasped, pain surging through his body. It felt like hot knives were being driven into his arms and legs. It felt like his heart was being crushed. He could barely stay conscious as the next curse came, the same one, worse than before. It happened over, and over, and over, until Kronos seemed satisfied with the pain he had caused._

_"JUST DON'T HURT ANNABETH!" Percy had yelled before Kronos stopped. He had tears on his face. "Isn't killing me enough!? She's innocent! She's never hurt anyone in her life! She never would!"_

_Kronos considered this, and shrugged. "I don't care. She isn't important to anyone other than you, Perceous."_

_Percy screamed in fury, using the little strength he had left to lunge at Kronos. He ripped free of his bounds, and punched Kronos in the face with his shattered right arm. Kronos fell, knocked out._

_Percy grabbed his wand, and wrote a message. It formed out of fire, burning in the air. Two words. Two simple words that meant more than anyone other than Grover or Annabeth could understand._

'Hades' Realm' 

_Percy collapsed, hitting the stone floor. His body hit the ground, Kronos' wand shattering as it fell. Percy blacked out from the pain, and lay still._

 

"Percy, were late!" Grover said suddenly, jerking Percy from his memories.

"Dammit!" He cursed, glancing to Annabeth, who looked urgent. "Sorry, I'm coming!" 

He followed them to the Transfiguration room. He didn't think before plopping into the first of the three empty seats at the front of the room. The professor wasn't there, just a beautiful snowy owl perched on the desk in the front of the room.

It ruffled it's feathers, and flew off the desk, changing in mid air into Professor Athena. Grover and Percy both yelled in fear, both nearly falling out of their seats. "You're late."

"Sorry, Professor. We got lost." Annabeth said quickly. Athena nodded, and moved away. 

"You are an Angel, Wise Girl." Percy whispered in her ear, and Annabeth smiled, shaking her head. 

The rest of the class period was boring, to Percy. Every question, and Annabeths hand shot up in the air so fast, Percy wondered if shoulders could get whiplash. Thinking that made his previously dislocated shoulder throb.

He sighed. 

Octavian, the kid who threw the pancake and the chicken leg, was throwing stuffed animals at the back of Percys head. Percy grunted each time, and the only reason he didn't tell him to knock it off, was Annabeths hand on his arm, out of sight of others. 

But then Annabeth got up.

A particularly large teddy bear hit his head, and Percy whirled on Octavian, who suddenly looked like a dear in headlights. "Cut. It. Out." Percy snarled, slowly turning back towards the puppy on his desk. 

 A squeaky rabbit hit him this time, and he bit back his anger, praying for Annabeth to return. She didn't. Another one. His wand shook with fury. The next one was thrown so hard, his head rocked. 

Percy lost it.

He stood, turning to Octavian. "I told you to cut it out!" 

The silence got quieter, if that were even possible. Professor Athena walked over, arms crossed. "Is there a problem?" Percy looked down. 

"No, Professor." He said. 

"Then sit down." He did as told. "Octavian, move to the other side of the room."

Octavian huffed, but didn't argue. He moved away, and Percy sighed in relief. Athena turned wordlessly, and Annabeth sat back down just then. "Feel better?" 

He nodded, and looked at the puppy. Percy unconsciously named the mini bull dog toy, Mrs. O'Leary. He was supposed to turn it into a book, but he had no luck so far. After another ten tries, copying Annabeth perfectly, he huffed. 

"Stupid boy, turn this toy, from a piece of cloth, to a living dog." He said mockingly, and waved his wand at the dog. 

_BAM!_  

A plume of smoke erupted from the toy, and in its place, was a small black puppy. Grover laughed, "Woah!" 

"Percy, what did you do!?" Annabeth laughed as the pit bull jumped in her lap, yipping. 

Percy grinned sheepishly, "Oops...?"

***

 The rest of the day was easy. Potions class was the last class Percy had before dinner, and Professor Castellan wasn't a fan of the ever growing puppy bounding around the classroom. Percy didn't feel bad, after the glare he'd received from the professor the night before. 

He had a sneaking suspicion that Luke was one of the many Percy Jackson haters. After class, Percy walked out of the dungeon classroom alone, and came face to face with Clarisse. Slytherin. Unlike the few others who had confronted him, she wasn't a transfer. 

She smirked, "So water boy, think you got what it takes to get on a Quidditch team?"

Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth had asked him if he'd go to the tryouts, and of course he said yes. Word got around quickly in Hogwarts aparently. "Why do you care, Clarisse?"

"Because my dad was the Quidditch team captain four years in a row! And I'm gonna kick your-" 

"Impressive, but my mom was captain for six years." Clarisse looked disbelieving.

"That's impossible!" 

"Not at Ilvermony."

Clarisse snarled, and Percy walked away wordlessly, the bull dog at his feet now tall enough to reach his knee. The not so puppy puppy turned back to Clarisse and growled before following Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

"GO PERCY! WOOHOO!" Grover screamed from the stands as Percy zipped around on his broom. He laughed, shaking his head. It was only tryouts, but he was deep into it. He was trying for seeker, and his eyes scanned the air. 

A glint of gold was all he needed... He shot off towards the stands where Annabeth and Grover sat, the broom jerking so fast, he nearly fell from his own jerk left. Annabeth smiled, as he leaned forward, and Grover kept screaming. Percy reached his arm out, and all sounds vanished, His fingers were centimeters away, when his mind blanked, and he remembered something. His eyes got wide, and he cursed. 

"Not now, not now, not now, Not-" he blacked out.

 

_Percy was racing along the river that flowed near Drumstrang, smiling happily as the broom zipped through the air. His black hair ruffled in the wind, and he sat up straight, arms out. "Woo-Hoo!" He yelled._

_Nothing could go wrong. It was Thanksgiving break, and his mother had warned him not to go home. Gabe had come back for the weekend, and he was in a drunk stupor. Percy didn't argue. The wind whipped past him as he zoomed through the sky._

_If he hadn't looked left when he did, he would have been dead._

_His eyes got huge, and he pulled the broom up, stopping himself as a jet of green light shot past. Percy stared at where it went, before another one hit him in the chest dead on. He fell off the broom and collapsed, sinking into darkness._

_When he woke up, he saw the face of Kronos and screamed. Well, he tried. There was an apple in his mouth. A plastic one. He screamed muffledly, and tried to hit Kronos, but he was tied up. Kronos hit him over the head again, grinning, knocking Percy out cold._

 

When he came too, he was falling. Fast. His eyes widened and he jerked the be oom up, flipping so he was upright. Inches from the ground, he stopped. Annabeth was screaming, and so were a lot of other voices. The excitement had vanished from Grovers yells, and no one else sounded happy. He looked up, and slowly the broom rose. 

"Percy! Grover, is he okay!?" 

"I'm fine!" Percy called, slowly discounting off the broom. The moment his feet touched the ground, though, his legs gave out. He grunted, falling to his knees. His hand was clenched around something, and when he opened it, the golden snitch fluttered it's wings. 

Percy felt confused. When did he grab it...?

"You idiot!" Annabeth barreled into him, not giving him a chance to think about the snitch. He caught her, hand closing on the gold ball again.

"Annabeth, I'm okay!" He said, looking up at her. She was now on top of him, her eyes furious. She looked like she was going to punch him. She surprised him though, kissing him instead. 

"Wait, wah!?" Grover yelled from behind them. "What did I miss!?" 

Annabeth pulled away, face bright red, and she stood, brushing imaginary dirt from her clothes. "Who said you missed anything?" She coughed nervously.

"Since when do you kiss him, instead of punch him!?" Grover laughed.

It was a tiny kiss, but Percy was stunned. Sure, he'd kissed girls before... None of those girls were Annabeth, though, and Annabeth was... Annabeth was Percys best friend... More than that others thought. He must have had a dopey, most likely drunken looking grin on his face because the other tryout-ee, Jason, laughed. "You broke him." 

"I did not!" Annabeth whined, before pulling Percy to his feet, dusting his robes off. 

"You totally broke him!" Piper laughed, followed by Leo. He didn't know what to say. He just stared at Annabeth. He wished they were alone, but at least she wasn't running away in disgust, like most girls who kissed him did. 

He stepped back, and winced, losing the grin. "You're hurt!" Annabeth sighed, "Come on, let's go to the infirmary..." 

"On the bright side, I got the snitch." He dropped it into the team captains hand. Connor Stoll, the captain, looked impressed. He nodded, and Annabeth looped her arm around Percys waist. She helped him walk, and he didn't complain. 

Never would he complain about her showering attention upon him. It made him feel important, and gave him the chance to tease her. Anyone else teased her and they were likely to be punched.

No one except Percy could tease his girl. Percy stiffened. Where did  _that_ come from!?

"You okay?" She asked, and he nodded. He'd never referred to Annabeth as  _his_ girl before... In his head or out loud. He sighed softly. She just had to kiss him...

***

"Its just a sprain, Annabeth." Grover said, "Leave him alone." 

Percy shook his head no at Grover, and stopped when Annabeth looked back at him. "You like me bothering you right?" 

"It doesn't count as bothering if I like it right?" Grover rolled his eyes. 

"Stop flirting, first off, second, can you believe we already have so much homework? We never had homework at Drumstrang..." Percy laughed.

"That's because I was missing, and everyone was looking for me!" The mood suddenly dropped, and Percy realized why too lzte. "Everyone was too busy to do... homework..."

Annabeth looked down at her hands, not speaking, and Grover coughed. They were alone in the common room. "Guys..."

"I'm gonna go upstairs, see if Jason can help with my homework..." Grover said, before walking to the boys dormitory. 

"Annabeth...?" She looked up and smiled a small, sad smile. "You know I'm okay... If I'm joking about it, you know I'm fine." 

"Percy, what happened before you sent that fire message to me?" He looked down. "How did you take Kronos out on your own? They said your arm was shattered, and your shoulder was completely dislocated..."

"Annabeth, I dont-" She looked away, and seemed to be crying. Percy put his arms around her and held her close. "He threatened you. He threatened you, and I lost it. I figured whether I'd fought him, or sent a message, or not, I'd die anyways." 

She was definitely crying now. She refused to look at him. "Annabeth... Wise Girl, look at me, please..." It took an hour to calm he down, and another thirty minutes to get her to look at him. "Hey, it's okay. I promise, no one is gonna get hurt again. Not you, not Grover, not me. I'm not as thick-headed now. I know that if I see a blast of Magical don't stare, just run." 

He said it as a joke, and she punched him in the shoulder, leaning against him. "Just promise you won't be stupid..."

"Can't make that promise if I am stupid." He said.

"You're not stupid, you're just stubborn." She rolled her big grey eyes and stared up at him. He would have stared all night had Connor and Travis Stoll not walked into the common room. Percy turned to watch them, and Connor walked over.

"You okay, Annabeth?" She nods.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get to bed. Goodnight, Percy." Annabeth kissed his cheek and stood up. That was normal, that was the kind of kiss Annabeth gave him on a good day. Now he knew what a great day was like, and he wished Connor wasn't there so he could run after her and kiss her. He didn't though, and looked back at the Quidditch captain.

"What?" Connor was smirking. 

"Are you two dating?" Percy blanched. 

"No! What!? No, of course not! We're just friends!" Even Percy could tell he was red in the face.

"Okay, just keep in mind that it's not good for the best beater on the team to be dating the seeker." Connor said, standing up again.

"Yeah... Right... Wait what!?" 

 ***

In the morning, the only thing people could talk about were Annabeth and Percy. 

Percy walked into the Great Hall with Grover, as Annabeth rushed out, hiding her face behind her hair. She was French braiding it as she walked. She only did that when she was panicking. Percy was about to follow when Jason made him sit down next to him.

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" He asked, ducking under a projectile sausage. Seriously, what was with Octavian and throwing food? Did he want an all out food fight? If so, Percy would happily oblige. With a raw egg in Octavians already too blonde hair.

"Everyone heard about the kiss at the tryouts." Jason whispered and Percy sighed. 

He couldn't say it didn't mean anything. He wouldn't say that. Maybe to Annabeth, it happened only in the heat of the moment, but Percy imagined it was more than that. He prayed it meant more to Annabeth than a heat of the moment accident. 

"Who told?" 

"Octavian." A girl with dark brown hair said. "Sorry, I'm Reyna. I'm one of the Quidditch chasers, along with Hazel." 

"Nice to meet you. You said Octavian?" Piper looked murderous. Reyna nodded, "Percy, want the honors?" She held up a raw egg. Percy grinned.

"Yes, please." 

Wordlessly he took the egg and walked to Octavian, grin falling. Octavian looked up, and Percy barely saw Annabeth start to move towards him. He smirked bitterly at the Slytherin boy, "This, is for Annabeth." He smashed the egg on Octavians hair. 

He immediately started yelling, cursing as loudly as Percys step father. 

Percy turned and walked from the Great Hall, gently grabbing Annabeths wrist and pulling her with him.

 "Percy, what-"

"Shh." He shushed her.

"Dont shush me!"

"Shhh." He said again, pulling her behind a statue in the hall.

"Percy, what are you-" 

He cut her off, covering her mouth with his hand. The clean hand, not the eggy one. She glared. Silence came from the hall and he pulled his hand away. "What the hell, Percy?" 

"I didn't do anything. I just want to talk." Her eyes listed over for a second, and in a failed attempt to back away from him, she backed into the wall. 

"Dont say it, not like that at least... that means something is wrong... I didn't do anything wrong..."

"I didn't say you did." Percy glanced out of their alcove. "And I just wanted to see if you were okay."

She looked away from him. "Annabeth..." No response. She fiddled aimlessly with her wand, avoiding his eyes. "Annabeth, if something is wrong tell me."

"There's nothing wrong." She looked up at him. The tear on her cheek betrayed her. "You made seeker, though."

"Annabeth, don't change the subject... Please..."

"Connor told me before you came to breakfast, i mean, im the runner up captain if something happens to him, after all. It's my job to know whose on the team, and who-" 

Percy kissed her. 

Annabeth gasped, her rambles cut short, grey eyes opening wide. He pulled away, and she stuttered aimlessly. "I, uh, what? Wait, when? Why? Uh..." She blushed bright red, and started braiding her hair again. 

"Annabeth it's just me." Percy sighed. 

"Yeah. You, me. Me with my back to the wall, you...  _really..._ close..." Her voice shook, and she swallowed thickly as he stopped the movements of her hands with his own, moving closer to her. Annabeth breathed in deeply, staring into his eyes. 

For a second, Percy hesitated, watching her carefully. He was a seeker. If he could find a tiny ball of gold in the wide open sky... He could find whatever Annabeth was feeling about him in her big grey eyes. He stared into her eyes, hand slowly moving up, to her neck. He kissed her forehead.

He didn't see anything. 

"Sorry..." He felt disappointment bloom in his chest. If there was any sign that she wanted him to kiss her, it was very well hidden. He stepped back, inches from the back of the statue. "We should get to class." Annabeth nodded and ducked out of the alcove. Percy didn't follow.

He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and at the same time, he wished it hadn't. Because the weight went and settled in his heart, making his shoulders sink, and his lips frown. 

Even seeing Octavian with egg yolk in his hair didn't make him smile. He was in too deep, and it would take a he'll of a strong line to drag him back to the surface. He could fake it though. He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either. In less than two hours, he'd be able to fly on his broomstick, chasing that tiny gold ball, forgetting all about his torn emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, and Percy wasn't much better than when he'd last talked to Annabeth. He'd all but avoided her for two whole weeks, only looking at her directly when Connor, or a teacher made them. He knew it wasn't fair, but he hoped his emotions would fade.

He missed her though.

She hadn't smiled at him for two weeks either, and he missed it. If she did look him in the eye, her walls were up, keeping him out. It reminded him of when they'd first met at Ilvermony, with everyone picking on her because her mother was unknown, and her father was a muggle who payed more attention to War planes than his daughter. For that fact, Percy always hated her father, even if they'd never met face to face.

His wife, Annabeths step-mother, had met Percy, and they butted heads so hard, it was an amazement Annabeth had kept Percy from strangling the woman. She treated Annabeth like she wasn't important, cared more for her twin son's than her step-daughter who had never had a real mother figure. It wasnt until Annabeth met Percy's mom that she knew what a real mother should be like. Sally Jackson was the first older woman who showed Annabeth any affection what so ever.

Percy sighed, staring blankly at the charms teacher, Helios Apollo something... He couldn't remember. Percy cared less for names than he did for Octavian, who was using the  _accio_ spell to summon every piece of trash in the classroom, just to throw it at Percy. 

When the professor wasn't looking, Percy turned around, and hexed him. His hair began changing from shades of bruised gold, to puke green. He yelled, as his hair turned fire red, thinking he was burning. Percy didn't even find pleasure in his opposing Quidditch seekers terror.

He wanted to talk to Annabeth, but she'd avoided him as well as he'd avoided her, they had a Quidditch match in two hours, and he was desperate to convince her to talk to him before it happened. If they didn't, he'd be off his game the whole match... Sighing, Percy leaned forward on his desk. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander into the past...

 

_Annabeth stood silently in the hallway, not looking at anyone as her tormentors tortured her again. Percy watched beside Grover from across the hall, only half into the conversation with his best friend. He knew how fun it was to be bullied. He knew how good it felt to fight back..._

_"Percy, I'm over here?" Grover said, his voice confused. Percy jerked from his thoughts, looking away from Annabeth._

_"Sorry, what?" Grover continued talking about some new species of plant, and Percys mind flitted to the mysterious blonde girl who never spoke to anyone but the outcast, Thalia. He kept his eyes on Grover, nodding when convieniet, but he wasn't listening._

_"Little mudblood Annie-beth. No mommy, and only a daddy who thinks she's too unimportant." Percy felt his teeth grind, and he fought the urge to attack the people teasing Annabeth._

_"Dont even give her a nick-name, Rachel. She's too mud-bloody to deserve one." A snobby girls voice taunted, and Percy heard Annabeths voice for the first time._

_"Go away." She whispered. He barely caught it, her voice was so soft._

_"What was that, Annabeth? I didn't hear you." Percy clenched his fist, jaw clenched. His arm shook with fury, and Grover stayed oblivious to Percys anger._

_"I said go away." Her voice was louder, a little more confident... But she was obviously terrified, like she couldn't bare to see their faces. Glancing over, he saw that his guess was right. She didn't look at them._

_She was looking at his fist instead, and he saw the fear grow. That made it harder for him to restrain himself. Just a little more, and... He didn't know... He'd threaten the girls? They were all sixth or seventh years. He wouldn't get away with threatening them... They'd kill him themselves._

_"Ha! You've got guts! What makes you think we'll listen if you can't even look us in the eye." Annabeth turned visibly defiant, and slowly, she looked up at her tormenter._

_"Leave me alone, Cassie."_

_"No."_

_He went blind with rage the moment he saw the girls fist raise. He moved so fast,he doubted Grover knew he'd done it. He grabbed the girls arm and jerked her back. It wasn't long before they had wands drawn. Percy's sea green eyes were dark with hatred, Annabeth behind him, his dark robes spanned out, blocking her from view._

_They'd hit her. When he was defending himself against a punch, they'd successfully slapped her. So hard she fell to the ground. Now, he stared at the red head named Rachel. The others had wands pointed at him. He doubted he could defend him and Annabeth against eight seven year students. They were far more experienced..._

_But he was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Neptune, the most well known Wizard in the Wizarding world. The most powerful. He figured if this meant he'd get tortured the rest of his career at Ilvermony... It was worth it. It would make his father proud._

_"Accio Wa-"_

_"ACCIO WANDS!" Percy yelled throwing his arm up, and all eight wands sucessfully flew into his outstretched hand. "BACK OFF! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_No one spoke. The girls slowly backed away. Percy had a purpling bruise on his jaw, but he didn't care. He threw the eight wands at Rachel, and she caught them, before running away. Percy turned to Annabeth, who was still on the ground, holding one side of her face, tears in her grey eyes._

_Grover appeared beside Percy as he knelt down, gently moving Annabeths hand. She still didn't meet their eyes. Carefully, Grover waved his wand, one made of oak wood, with a dragon heart string core, and the red slowly faded. Annabeth spoke not a word._

_Percy glanced around, the hall was empty. He sighed in relief, relaxing. "They're gone, you're okay, they're not coming back. Not with me here."_

_Slowly, at a snails pace, Annabeth looked up at the two of them. Her big grey eyes were scared, yet thankful. Suddenly, without warning, she hugged them both. They both had the same reaction. Awkward returned hugs._

_She pulled away after a few minutes, and a class bell. "Thank you, im..." She hesitated._

_"Annabeth, right?" Grover said, and she nodded, "I'm Grover Underwood, this is Percy Jackson."_

_Annabeth looked up, "Jackson? Are you related to Sally Jackson, by any chance?"_

_"Yeah, she's my mom, why?"_

_"Your mom is awesome." Percy couldn't help it. He smiled. Anyone who had met his mom would agree. Annabeth smiled back, then frowned. "You're hurt..."_

_She reached up and touched his bruise. He flinched, and she frowned more, swallowing nervously. "S-sorry..."_

_"Its okay, didn't even know I got hit. Come on, we should get you to the infirmary..." the three walked off together after the boys helped Annabeth stand. No one dared tease Annabeth again._

 

Percy opened his eyes to the sound of Professor Apollos voice. "Percy, what are you still in here for? The Quidditch match is about to begin, everyones looking for you."

Percys eyes got huge as he processed the information. "Gods, they're gonna kill me." He raced out of the classroom and the the common room. Five seconds and he was in his Quidditch robes, broom in hand, running towards the Quidditch pitch. 

Annabeth and Jason grabbed him by the arms and started yelling. At least Annabeth was talking to him. "Annabeth, we need to-" 

"We don't have time! We have to get out there! Now!" Percy sighed, and the three ran out to the field. Cheers went up, and he could see the opposing team snickering in a circle. 

Slytherin. 

All desire to talk to Annabeth dissipated, replaced by the urgency to beat Octavian over the head with a Beaters bat.

The teams got into formation, and the coach released the snitch, the bludgers, and finally, the quaffle. The whistle blew, and the 14 people shot into the air. Annabeth and Jason flanked the chasers, Reyna, Hazel, and Piper. Leo, the keeper, floated on his broom in front of the gates. Slytherin didn't have a chance to get the quaffle before Reyna caught it.

Percy soared high above the pitch, and Octavian followed his lead. "So much for talking to your girlfriend, huh, Percy?" 

Percy grit his teeth and ignored him. He could see no gold snitch, but he saw Annabeth swinging the beaters bat at a bludger, the ball soaring, striking a Slytherin player in the arm. She was good...

He got so distracted, he almost missed it. It was right in front of his face, and he nearly missed it. His eyes widened and he shot into a sudden dive, soaring after the ball. Octavian failed to notice his vanish until Percy was out of sight. 

He weaved in and out between players, the snitch in plain sight. A scream went up in the stands, but he ignored it. Points scored on Gryffindoor. That didn't matter if he could catch the snitch.

If he caught it, they won, by default. 

The snitch dived, and he followed. He ignored all his surroundings, gliding perfectly, skillfully through players. He saw a shadow overhead and ignored it, focused on the ball. He stretched his hand out to grab it. 5 centimeters, 3. 2. 

"Hit him, Nico, hit him!" Octavians voice screeched, and a bludgers soared towards Percy, the sight following an echoing crack, like a bone snapping. The snitch leaped out of range just as Annabeth screamed his name. 

Vertigo made his head spin. He was falling, no, flying, no, floating, no... He didn't know. He couldn't see which way was up. Did he black out? Was he having a flash back? Now!?

No. During his flashbacks he was entirely unaware of time and distance. He was aware of it as he fell off his broom and hustled towards the earth, fingers closing around air in desperation to catch the brook handle.

He hit the earth, and everything stopped. Ringing echoed in his ears, and he heard yells of fury. Octavian. Screams of terror. Annabeth and the Gryffindoors in the stands. Groans of pain. Himself.

Staring at the fading blue of the sky, he saw the golden snitch flit into mid air, before disappearing, into the hands of Octavian. Percy groaned in defiance, and his vision was soon blocked by a sobbing Annabeth. 

He could feel nothing more than numbness, and the tightness of Annabeths arms around him. Something was very wrong. The lack of pain terrified him. Pain when nothing more came was his way of knowing that, he was alive... if he wasn't feeling pain, he got scared. The last thing he saw, was Annabeths screaming face as Jason dragged her away, before he lost consciousness.

***

A week later, and he was still I'm allowed to fly. Nico had apologized personally for the hit, and Octavian had detention for a month. Nico had apparently refused to hit the bludgeon and get Percy, so Octavian did it himself. 

Percy never wanted Octavian dead more than he did when he found out how it really happened. The one good thing, was that Annabeth never left his side, unless he made her. 

"I really am fine, Wise Girl." She glared. "You don't talk to me for two weeks, and suddenly I can't be left alone by you?" 

He smirked as she looked away. "Annabeth, look, I'm fine. I've got a hard head." 

"You nearly died! Again!" She sighed, and Percy frowned. 

"I'm okay!"

"You broke your back." He opened his mouth to object, "And your skull." He got a word out. "And you both arms." He inhaled. "Both legs, too..." 

"Annabeth-" 

"Face it, Percy, if Professor Castellan hadn't cast a spell, you'd be paralyzed completely. Or dead. I wouldn't be able to live with either." Percy closed his eyes.

"Annabeth, I know. But I'm okay, now, at least. Every bone is healed, thanks to magic. Every headache gone, thanks to potions. Every nuisance gone, thanks to rules." She cracked a smile. "Look at me? Please?" 

"Last time I looked at you directly when we were alone, you acted like you would kiss me, then kissed my forehead, and told me we'd be late to class." Percy sighed.

He sat up, much to Annabeths dismay, and kissed her. Annabeth gasped, eyes wide. Percy didn't pull away this time, and Annabeth slowly kissed him back, uncertainly. They were alone, no teachers, no students, just the two of them, for the first time in three weeks. Percy put his arm around her waist, laying back down, pulling her with him. 

She lay beside him on the infirmary bed, kissing him back, arms around his neck, as if she were terrified, as if letting go meant drowning alone. He felt that way, even if she didnt. He wouldn't let go, even if she did. He was certain she'd want too... but she didn't let go. 

 "Perceous?" 

Percy felt his stomach drop and he broke away from Annabeth, "Dad...?"


End file.
